The invention relates to a vehicle seat section adjusting devices.
Seats installed in vehicles, in particular luxury automobiles, have a vehicle seat section adjusting device so that the seat section width of the backrest and/or of the side bolster, can be adjusted. The adjustment of the backrest width and of the side bolster serves both as a comfort setting and also, in connection with an active, individualized intervention, enhances lateral support and thus the driving safety associated therewith.
A known vehicle seat section adjusting device has a back adjusting element or a seat section adjusting element for adjusting the width of a back section of a seat in an adjustment direction, a mounting mechanism for movably supporting the seat section adjusting element on the seat, and a drivable adjusting mechanism for adjusting the back adjusting element out of or into a rest position relative to the mounting mechanism. The back width is adjusted with a plastic wing as a back adjusting element, which plastic wing is supported in a guide and is actuated by a transmission via cables. This makes the construction very expensive and correspondingly results in high repair costs.
Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle seat section adjusting device that has a simplified construction, in particular has a small space requirement and number of components.